Shaundakul
The Rider of the Winds, the Helping Hand Lesser Power (formerly Demipower) of Gladsheim, CN PORTFOLIO: Travel, exploration, long-range traders, miners, caravans, windghosts ALIASES: None DOMAIN NAME: Gladsheim/Shaunidaur SUPERIOR: None ALLIES: Akadi, Mielikki, Selûne, Shevarash, Solonor Thelandira, Tymora, Gwaeron Windstrom, Shiallia, Lurue the Unicorn, Nobanion FOES: Beshaba, Shar SYMBOL: An upright silver left hand with palm out and fingers together, its wrist trailing away into rippling winds on a black or deep purple background of circling winds WOR. ALIGN.: LG, LN, NG, N, CG, CN Shaundakul (SHAWN-da-kul) the Rider of the Winds, was the god of travel and exploration in old Myth Drannor. His existence may date back to the time of the Rus, forbears of the Rashemaar, or beyond. In the time of Myth Drannor, he was worshiped by humans and half-elves, particularly those who were caravan merchants, traders, explorers, miners and adventurers in the uncharted wilderness of the Moonsea North. He was a keen-eyed guide who pointed out the hidden lodes and ways of the North, and brought luck and battlevalor to worshipers in need. In the days following the Dawn Cataclysm, Shaundakul is said to have had a brief dalliance with Tymora and spurned the advances of Lady Luck's sister, Beshaba. The Maid of Misfortune vowed revenge, and the Rider of the Wind's luck finally faltered during the assult on Myth Drannor. Shaundakul's worship fell with his followers when Myth Drannor was destroyed. Most of his faithful perished in the final battle against the Army of Darkness. Mielikki absorbed the surviving rangers, and Waukeen the traders. At his high point, Shaundakul was an intermediate power, but after the fall of Myth Drannor he declined to the status of a lesser power and bordered on demipower status. By the Fall of the Gods, Shaundakul's clergy had fallen to a mere double handful of priests scattered throughout the North, and Shaundakul was a demipower reduced to brooding over fallen Myth Drannor. Only a few prospectors and caravan merchants still worshiped him in quiet, underground cults or fellowships. During the Godswar, Shaundakul roamed the ruins of Myth Drannor with increased frequency and is believed to have battled and destroyed at least one demipower of the orc, gnoll, or giant pantheons. Since the Time of Troubles, a reinvigorated Shaundakul has increased his efforts to reestablish his worship throughout the North. Combined with the influx of traders and caravan merchants who have begun to venerate him with the disappearance of Waukeen (Lliira seems unconcerned by their collective choice), Shaundakul's faith has undergone a rapid revitalization. The Helping Hand is being called upon once again throughout the North and has just gained enough worship to reattain lesser power status. Whether Shaundakul will keep the worship of traders and caravan masters if Waukeen returns to the Realms is unknown at this time. Shaundakul's spheres of influence overlap slightly with several other gods including Helm, Lliira (serving in Waukeen's stead), Mielikki, Selûne, and, in particular, Tymora. None is these powers is likely to tolerate any further encroachment on their portfolios, potentially severely curtailing the long-term growth of Shaundakul's faith. Shaundakul is a god of few words. He lets his deeds speak for him. He is kind and yet stern, but often displays a rugged sense of humor. He is sometimes lonely and enjoys a good chat—especially if he can trade jokes. He is eager to gain new worshipers, and if given the opportunity, he tries to persuade any ranger, fighter, wizard, or thief of appropriate alignment to join his faithful. His avatar often wanders the ruins of Myth Drannor striding to the aid of otherwise doomed adventurers, and he knows much about Myth Drannor's history, mythal, and current inhabitants. In exchange for his aid in such situations, he demands one service that often involves destroying or driving out from Myth Drannor a fiend from the lower planes or another powerful monster. Shaundakul himself is said to stalk the layers of Gladsheim, and occasionally the Happy Hunting Grounds, hunting fierce beasts and evil giants with his attendant windghosts (detailed in The Ruins of Myth Drannor boxed set and the MONSTROUS COMPENIUM Annual: Volume One). The "Kiss of Beshaba" still bedevils the Rider of the Winds in the lands of Anauroch. Shaundakul is cursed as the "Treacherous Lurker in the Sands" by the Bedine nomads who call the desert home. He is portrayed as a mischievous, malicious trickster appearing as a jackal-headed man. In truth, here he is impersonated and his reputation has been subverted by Beshaba, with the aid of the phaerimm living beneath Anauroch and, later, ruined Myth Drannor. In Anauroch, Shaundakul is now blamed for blinding folk, drying out oases, causing travelers to become lost, and all the other misfortunes that beset the Bedine. The only "windghosts" serving this false aspect of Shaundakul are mad watchghosts (detailed in The Ruins of Undermountain boxed set). Shaundakul is planning to reclaim his good name in the lands of Anauroch, but the phaerimm and Beshaba are likely to oppose this plan at every opportunity. Other Manifestations Shaundakul typically manifests as a great, disembodied hand glowing with unearthly radiance and surrounded by swirling winds. This hand speaks and points the way, and can issue forth spells from its forefinger. This appearance also accounts for Shaundakul's common appellation, the Helping Hand. Shaundakul has also been known to send one or more windghosts to aid besieged worshippers making a desperate stand in the wild. He may aid faithful worshippers by creating moving wind walls to guard them in battle situations or even turn a trapped worshipper into wraithform to allow escape. He has also been known to send squirrels, wolves, long-ranging birds (gulls, hawks), and rabbits to guide or aid his faithful. He manifests his displeasure with one of his faithful by creating a wind wall in his or her path. The Church CLERGY: Specialty priests, crusaders, rangers CLERGY'S ALIGN.: NG, CG, N, CN TURN UNDEAD: SP: No, Cru: No, R: No CMND. UNDEAD: SP: No, Cru: No, R: No All specialty priests and crusaders of Shaundakul receive religion (Faerûnian) as a bonus nonweapon proficiency. Shaundakul has few temples in the Realms, as the members of his clergy are generally struck with wanderlust and rarely remain in one place. However, they have constructed numerous shrines to the Rider of the Winds throughout the Moonsea North. Typically, a shrine to Shaundakul is a stone dais built atop a high place, crowned with a stone seat or throne, and accompanied by one or more stone pillars pierced with holes that the wind whistles through. Many such shrines exist throughout the Moonsea North and the Stonelands, some of them over a thousand years old. All clerics of Shaundakul became specialty priests at the conclusion of the Time of Troubles. About 10% of Shaundakul's clergy members are crusaders (known as windfists), 20% are rangers (known as zephyrs or mistrals), and the rest of specialty priests (known as windwalkers). At the conclusion of the Godswar, Shaundakul's only known priests were Juxril Thammarcast of Waterdeep (hm P9), who held services at the Plinth; Eldrisel Tylosar of Huddagh (hm P6); Aszerra Untlimmer in Ordulin (a fat, motherly hf P6); Phelos Mistarn in Hillsfar (an elderly, grim hm P7), a noted scholar on the history of the Dragonreach); Maurith Slindearyl in Elventree (a beautiful, very young P4); and Waertin Nanszrai (an aging, bespectacled hem P8) in Elmwood. Shaundakul's clergy has expanded dramatically since the Time of Troubles, and his clergy members now number several hundred and his church continues to grow. There is no clear hierarchy in Shaundakul's faith, although those priests who served the Rider of the Winds prior to the Godswar hold positions of great respect in the church. Shaundakul's name is not well known in the cities of the Realms, but more and more travelers are visiting his shrines and invoking his name when traveling in the North. Priests of Shaundakul use a variety of self-chosen appellations, but a loose hierarchy of standard titles does exist. In ascending order of rank, these include: Seeker of the Wind, Scout, Trailblazer, Explorer, Guide of the Hidden Ways, Rider of the West Wind, Rider of the South Wind, Rider of the East Wind, Rider of the North Wind, and Lord High Windhand. Dogma: Priests of Shaundakul are usually quite reserved concerning their fellowship of worship, seeking to spread the teachings of Shaundakul through example. Priests of the Helping Hand are to actively work to reestablish their god's sphere of influence among traders, particularly trailblazers who explore new lands and open new trade routes. They are to act as scouts, guards, and leaders for parties of explorers, caravans, and mining expeditions. They are to unearth ancient shrines of Shaundakul and resanctify them. The charge given to postulants is as follows: "Ride the wind and let it take you wherever it blows. Aid those in need and trust in the Helping Hand. The world is large with many lands as yet undiscovered. Seek out the riches of the earth and the sea and journey to distant horizons. Be the first to see the rising sun, the mountain peaks, the lush valleys; let your footsteps fall where none have tread. This is the wonder of the world." Day to Day Activities: Priests of Shaundakul are expected to provide for themselves by living off the land, hiring themselves out as scouts and caravan guards. Many serve as guides for adventuring companies or as explorers. A very few are Harpers. All seek to visit the scattered shrines of Shaundakul as frequently as possible and to construct new ones when they acquire sufficient resources. On occasion a priest of Shaundakul is accompanied by a windghost, a servant creature sent by Shaundakul. Such priests are typically engaged in a specific mission for the god and are usually powerful adventurers. Holy Days/Important Ceremonies: Shaundakul's clergy celebrates only one holy day per year. The 15th of Tarsakh is known as the Windride. No matter where they are, priests must seek out a strong breeze and cast a wraithform or wind walk spell at dawn. (Priests who do not have access to either spell are granted access to the former on this one day, regardless of level. In addition, the duration of either spell is extended to last from dawn to dusk.) Shaundakul's priests then spend the day soaring with the wind, swooping and swirling wherever chance may take them. They always land safely, usually in a region they have never been to before. Shaundakul's clergy members have a few simple ceremonies they practice when appropriate. They are to utter a simple prayer every time the wind changes significantly. Whenever they discover previously uncharted territory (such as an undiscovered valley, lake, or island), they are to create a small throne of rocks marked with Shaundakul's symbol near the location where they first made the discovery. If of sufficient level, they are to create a shrine to Shaundakul using stone shape magics. Major Centers of Worship: The major temple of the Rider of the Winds in the Realms at his faith's heyday was Shaundakul's Throne in Myth Drannor, though he had many shrines in the North, particularly in the Moonsea region. One shrine frequently visited today is Lanthalas's Requiem, located west of the Stonebolt Trail in the Stonelands. Shaundakul's Throne still stands, guarded by the avatar of the god. It consists of two towers linked by walls that form an enclosed courtyard to a large central building containing an undercroft where the clergy lived in year's past and a huge dais (the Throne itself) open to the sky, where Shaundakul was worshiped. High-level members of Shaundakul's faith sometimes make a pilgrimage to the ancient temple, often receiving a great boon from the Rider of the Winds if they survive the dangerous trip. Affiliated Orders: Since the Time of Troubles, several military orders have been founded in the name of Shaundakul. The Fellowship of the Next Mountain is an order of rangers and windwalkers who typically work alone, blazing trails in the uncharted wilderness areas of the Sword Coast North and Moonsea North. The Knights of the Shadow Sword are an elite order of crusaders, windwalkers, and rangers. Founded by the half-elf Jax Nightsong and based in Shaundakul's Throne, they are dedicated to cleansing Myth Drannor of the evil that haunts its streets and ruins. Initially, they are fortifying the ancient temple as a base of operations and sending out scouts to reconnoiter the ruined city. The Riders of the West Wind are an order of windwalkers and a few rangers who hire themselves out as a mercenary company to guard caravans heading through uncharted wilderness to distant lands. Having just returned from Sossal, they are rumored to be planning an expedition to the fabled lands of Anchorôme in the near future. Priestly Vestments: Shaundakul's priesthood has straightforward ceremonial raiment. All priests sport a dark swirling cloak over garb appropriate for the trail. They wear a leather or chain gauntlet stained deep purple or tinted black (respectively) on their primary hand (and sometimes on their off hand as well). The symbol of Shaundakul—a silver upright left hand with its wrist trailing away into rippling winds—is depicted on the palm and back of the gauntlet. Adventuring Garb: The adventuring garb of Shaundakul's priests is not noticeably different than their ceremonial vestments. His priesthood typically favors leather armor, but sometimes wears studded leather armor or chain mail. Its members favor great swords, such as the two-handed sword or claymore, and often wield long or short bows. They always wear dark, swirling cloaks and the gauntlet of their faith. Specialty Priests Windwalkers REQUIREMENTS: Strength 13, Constitution 11, Wisdom 14 PRIME REQ.: Strength, Constitution, Wisdom ALIGNMENT: CN, CG WEAPONS: Any ARMOR: All armor types up to and including chain mail and medium or smaller shields MAJOR SPHERES: All, astral, combat, elemental air, healing, protection, travelers, weather MINOR SPHERES: Animal, creation, divination, elemental earth, elemental water, guardian, necromantic, plant, sun MAGICAL ITEMS: Same as clerics and rangers REQ. PROFS: Herbalism or tracking (pick one), sword (any kind) BONUS PROFS: Either direction sense or navigation (pick one), and either survival (any terrain) or endurance (pick one) Humans and half-elves can become windwalkers. Half-elf windwalkers are allowed to multiclass as windwalker/rangers. (If the DM allows kits from The Complete Ranger's Handbook, they are allowed to take the explorer or pathfinder ranger kit.) Windwalkers can select nonweapon proficiencies from both the priest ad warrior groups with no crossover penalty. Windwalkers can move silently and hide in shadows as a ranger of the same level. All normal Dexterity, race, and armor modifiers apply. Windwalkers are able to cast helping hand (as the 3rd-level priest spell), whispering wind (as the 2nd-level wizard spell), or unseen servant (as the 1st-level wizard spell) once a day. At 3rd level, windwalkers are able to cast gust of wind or wind wall (as the 3rd-level wizard spells) once per day. At 5th level, windwalkers are able to cast shield (as the 1st-level wizars spell) or wraithform (as the 3rd-level wizard spell) once per day. At 7th level, windwalkers are able to cast find the path (as the 6th-level priest spell) once per day. At 7th level, windwalkers can make three melee attacks every two rounds. At 10th level, windwalkers can never become lost on Abeir-Toril unless transported to a region through magic (such as through the use of a gate, a teleport spell, or astral spell). Once they again determine where they are, they can never get lost until again transported by magic. At 13th level, windwalkers can make two melee attacks per round. At 15th level, windwalkers are able to cast wind walk (as the 7th-level priest spell) once per day. Shaundakun Spells 2nd Level Favor of Shaundakul (Alteration) Sphere: Travelers Range: Special Components: V, S, M Duration: Special Casting Time: 1 round Area of Effect: Special Saving Throw: None Favor of Shaundakul creates a serendipitous occurence during a taxing or dangerous journey. It makes something go right when everything else is going wrong. The exact effect must be determined by the DM and is in no way controlled by the caster. Favor of Shaundakul only functions in wilderness settings or severe weather conditions while the caster is on a journey. It does not work while the caster is at home, as one's home is considered the end or beginning of a journey, not a point in the midst of one. Typical effects include finding a safe place to camp, being able to start a fire in wet conditions, finding shelter in a blinding snowstorm, stumbling across an oasis while crossing the desert, finding a rare herb native to the region which cures a particular disease or neutralizes a particular poison, finding a light source while in darkness, etc. This never gives bonuses or penalties to any sort of roll. The material component is the caster's holy symbol, which is not consumed in the casting. 3rd Level Shadow Sword (Illusion/Phantasm) Sphere: Combat, Sun Range: 0 Components: V, S, M Duration: 1 round/level Casting Time: 6 Area of Effect: Special Saving Throw: None This spell creates a shadow sword that must be physically wielded by the spellcaster. The type, speed, size and weight of the shadow sword can be equal to any type of sword the spellcaster is familiar with (For example, if the caster has seen and practiced with a long sword, she or he could create a shadow long sword. If the caster has never seen and worked with a khopesh, she or he could not create a shadow khopesh). This spell does not confer proficiency in the chosen weapon. A shadow sword functions in all ways as a magical sword +1 of the selected type. In addition, it functions with a +2 attack and damage bonus against ogres, trolls, goblinkin, giantkin, and giants. It functions with a +3 attack and damage bonus against undead creatures. If at any time the casting priest releases the shadow sword (something the casting priest can only do voluntarily) or the shadow sword enters an area of absolute darkness the spell imediatelly expires. If a light, continual light, continual darkness, or similar spell is cast directly on a shadow sword, both the shadow sword and the cast spell are immediately canceled. The somatic component of this spell involves the caster reaching a gauntleted hand into an area of deep shadow and drawing forth the shadow sword. The material component of this spell is the priest"s holy symbol (a gauntlet) in which the shadow sword must be wielded. The gauntlet is not consumed in the casting. 4th Level Gauntlet of Winds (Alteration, Invocation/Evocation) Sphere: Elemental Air, Weather Range: Touch Components: V, S, M Duration: 1 round/level Casting Time: 7 Area of Effect: One gauntlet Saving Throw: None This spell enchants a gauntlet (the Shaundakun priest's holy symbol) into a magical gauntlet of winds. The caster can then use the gauntlet of wind to create one of the following spell effects per round: feather fall (as the 1st-level wizard spell), gust of wind (as the 3rd-level wizard spell), wind wall (asthe 3rd-level wizard spell), or calm winds (as the 4th-level priest spell described under the entry for Akadi). Each effect lasts one round. Each effect can be renewed or repeated the following round, or a different effect can be selected. If during any round the caster's concentration is interrupted, the spell lapses. The material component of this spell is the priest's holy symbol, which is not consumed in the casting. 5th Level Dead Magic Shield (Alteration) Sphere: Protection Range: 0 Components: V, S Duration: 1 round/level Casting Time: 8 Area of Effect: A shimmering disc-shaped shield of force 2 feet in diameter Saving Throw: None This spells creates a shimmering disc-shaped shield of force 2 feet in diameter affixed to the left or right forearm of the caster as chosen during casting. If the caster is not wielding a weapon two-handed, carrying a shield, or casting a spell, the dead magic shield can be used to block magical attacks. If the caster wields a weapon in his or her other hand, the priest can attack with a melee weapon while employing the dead magic shield. A dead magic shield does not have any effect on Armor Class or physical attacks. However, if successfully interposed between the caster and a spell or a spell-like power, it harmlessly dissipates the spell. Area-of-effect spells can be blocked from affecting the caster and anyone physically shielded by him or her. Touch spells can be dissipated as well by forcing the attacker to bring his or her hand into contact with the dead magic shield. To block a spell, the caster must make a successfull saving throw vs. spell with a +1 bonus to the roll for every three experience levels of the spellcaster, rounding up, to a maximum of +5. Even if a spell is not blocked (in other words, the saving throw is failed), if the spell normally allows a saving throw againts it's effects, the dead magic shield wielder is still entitled to a saving throw with a +2 bonus. Category:Lesser deities